legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Worst 15 Spongebob Episodes to me
Yes, I'm talking crap about Spongebob Squarepants, feel free to ridcule me. But this show has became one of the worst shows I've ever seen and I just want this piece of crap to end. What happened to old Spongebob?, well there are 15 episodes that are just plain terrible to me and I'm going to state which ones 15. Face Freeze Spongebob and Patrick are so stupid here , the faces are creepy and Mr.Krabs and Squidward gets their faces frozen out of nowhere. Would you believe that this is the least amount of abuse Squidward gets here and the plot is just lazy 14. Squid Wood Uncecessary Squidward abuse. If anyone notices, many modern episodes have Squidward suffer and be tortured for little to no reason. If this episode Spongebob constantly bothers Squidward to play with him, sees him naked while he's bathing, pesters him wherther he tries to do something and tries the squid crazy. Spongebob makes a mini Squidward, which is good at first until people begin perferring the mini Squid to Squidward. Squidward is having his life taken away because Spongebob wouldn't leave him alone and stop annoying him. Eventually, the mini Squid leaves, but Spongebob gets another Spongebob to laugh with him This is just one episode of Squidward abuse here 13. Greasy Buffoons Mr.Krabs is just wow, I knew he was greedy. But here, it's just uncomfortable, Mr.Krabs and Plankton have another cock contest using grease, it eventually delvoes to sellling pure grease. One thing I noticed is Mr.Krabs is proably the most unlikeable character in the whole show, greedy, cheap, sociopathic at times and a criminal and Spongebob doesn't object most of the time to Krabs's actions. But here, Spongebob does a smart move and alerts the health inspector who closes both restaurants and then the plot goes nowhere 12. Plankton's Regular Another Krabs is greedy and/or an asshole episode. Plankton actually gets a customer to his resatuarant and Krabs get so annoyed with this as he wants that customer. It's just one customer and Krabs wont let Plankton have it even if it means Plankton stops trying to stealing the formula. Krabs then tries to steal the formula with Spongebob. You think Plankton is going to have a happy ending for once, but it's revealed the customer only liked it because Karen paid him to and he goes to the Krusty Krab Poor Plankton, yeah he's the villain but this was a cruel ending and Krabs is laughing at his misery. Why are we rooting for Krabs? 11. Alantis Squarepants A wasted opporunity to me, this could have been great if they didn't rush Plankton into the subplot, make the Neputians actually have a prized possession instead of a fucking bubble, an anticlimantic ending and if wasn't a musical. 10. The Splinter A disgusting episode and I do mean literally. Spongebob gets a splinter jagged deep into one of his fingers on his right hand. He tries to take it and he is actually cringing uncomfortably here and when Squidward leans it, he's states that Spongebob may have to been sent home (please do that), so Spongebob who's like an alcoholic when it comes to work calls up Patrick who makes things worse and acts like a douche to Spongebob and is responsible for the grotesque image of the finger which Krabs pulls out. This is one of the more well known terrible episodes of the show 9. Squid's Visit This is the one of the most psychotic episodes in Spongebob for just how creepy it is. The creepy part is Spongebob's obession with Squidward, he tries to have Squidward visit his house and does it such an annoying way with his constant crying (yeah Spongebob cries WAY too much in modern episodes). Patrick then suggests Spongebob to borrow I mean steal something which he does. Squidward rightfully angered calls Spongebob who begins heavily breathing on the phone when Squid does come over, Spongebob make his house look just like Squidward. This scares Squidward and this tells you Spongebob has broken into Squidward's house so many times that he memorized every detail and put it in his house. Squidward finds his vacumm and leaves but his house burnt down. 8. Boating Buddies Another Squidward abuse episode and Spongebob being the bane of his exixtence. Spongebob annoys Squidward because he heard him breathing and Spongebob stalks/chases Squidward. Squidward gets an ticket trying to get away from him and must spent a week in Boating School with Spongebob. Spongebob maes more creepy rape faces to Squidward and due to Spongebob's stupidity and annoynace, Squidward gets beaten up, shrinken and ulmately can't do the test. To make matters worse, Spongebob tricked him to say he was his boating buddy Squidward gets in trouble because Spongebob can't leave him be again 7. Stuck in The Wringer For all of Modern Spongebob's annoyance, this is an episode where I do feel for him. Spongebob is put through hell when he's stuck in the Wringer and the cause of most of his misfortune is Patrick. Patrick puts forever clue so he can be stuck forever. Due to this Spongebob can't go to work, eat ice cream or have fun at the carnvival, and Patrick is having fun at his expense while he's supposed to be a good friend. Spongebob calls him out and rightfully so and then the citizens of Bikini Bottom accuse Spongebob of being a bad person and that he deserved it. No, just no, Spongebob didn't deserve it this time, we're supposed to feel sorry for the guy who disabled his best friend and selfishly put his joy over his friends's misery. The worst part is the "moral" that crying solves your problems, uh no it doesn't only in the 1st pokemon movie was that the case. 6. Jazz in Bikini Bottom Another Patrick is an jackass episode.and Squidward abuse Episode. Squidward has tickets to a jazz concert to see and he doesn't show it to Spongebob because he's afraid of what will happen when Patrick eats the ticket without thinking. Spongebob wins two tickets and gives one to Squidward which is all well despite Spongebob at times and then Patrick ruins it by eating both of their backstage tickets and makes an restaruant order. Both Spongebob and Squidward get thrown out and Squidward outright begs while SPongebob actually gets to play with the musician Squidward and Spongebob did nothing wrong and Patrick gets no consquences. Why is Spongebob still friends with Patrick? 5. The Krabby Kronicle Another Mr.Krabs is greedy and or an asshole. Krabs opens up a newspaper business because people are more interested in newspaper and blackmails Spongebob into writting untrue terrible stories about the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Another episode where Spongebob can be sympathized with since he doesn't want to this. Such stories result in (which leads to Mrs. Puff losing her business, Larry kicked out of the gym, The Chum Bucket being closed down, and Sandy being confiscated of all her trophies). SpongeBob tries to tell Mr. Krabs to stop hurting their friends, but Mr. Krabs laughs it off, telling him that he will take away SpongeBob's spatula if he doesn't write more. That night, Mr. Krabs tells him to give him the wildest story ever, so SpongeBob stays awake all night to write a story of Mr. Krabs torturing him, forcing him to write stories that and ruin other people's lives and keeping the money for himself. Furious at this, an angry mob comes and takes back all their money. Mr. Krabs, finding out with the printer he can print money, Mr.Krabs gets no comeuppance here and he just makes counterfeit money. This episode proves he is worse than Plankton and he is also the main villain of the series 4. Keep Bikini Bottom Clean Squidward DID NOTHING WRONG here, he just stepped on gum and get ticketed plus sent to community service. he has do it for a week, it gets worse when Squilliam comes along and brags about the statue that was made of him just for cleaning up Bikini Bottom in only one week, . Squilliam then gets out a tissue and blows his nose on i and drops it on the ground. Officer John comes along, sees the tissue, and thinks Squidward dropped it. He then gives Squidward another ticket. When Squidward looks for place to put his trash, he sees that all the cans and dumpsters are full, so he "borrows" a kid's toy wagon. SpongeBob comes out of one of the garbage bags and offers Squidward to help him when he discovers the life cycle of a Krabby Patty quidward is beaten and covered in trash. Officer John thinks Squidward made the mess and gives him another ticket. Squidward then accepts SpongeBob offer and Spongebob gets rid of all the trash. Squidward goes home and relaxes, until he realizes his house is made of garbage. He runs outside and sees that the garbage was made into a replica of Squidward's house. Officer John gives Squidward two tickets (one for the garbage house and one for the first ticket falling on the ground). Squidward gets so angry, his nerves spell out "I am angry". SpongeBob took it to his house by sucking the garbage onto his body. When Spongebob talked, garbage came out of his mouth, leading Officer John to give Squidward another ticket. Squidward puts the trash-filled SpongeBob in SpongeBob's own bin (giving Squidward another ticket for putting his trash in someone else's property). SpongeBob finds that the reason why Squidward wants to get rid of the trash is to get a statue of himself. SpongeBob makes a statue of Squidward made of the garbage. Squilliam says the statue is just like Squidward, having the stench of faliure. The horrible stench melts Squilliam's statue, ruining it, and Squilliam surprisingly gets a ticket from Officer John. Before the end of the episode, Officer John gives both SpongeBob and Squidward get tickets for the statue made of garbage. Squidward does nothing wrong and gets ticketed unfairly many times,.is it any wonder he hates people with all this 3. Choir Boys The worst Squidward torure porn, because Spongebob harms him on purpose as opposed to be accident. Squidward tries out for the mans choir and Spongebob follows him, digs up a plot hole, tickets him and holds him as a captive to his singing. There are so many clear throats and bad singing that it could choke a choir boy, Squidward eventually ties him to a piece of coral to get him out of his way. But through Deus Ex Machina, Spongebob escapes gets the voice of the gods and upstages Squidward at the try out. Squidward merely has to flip pages for him. Even after Yellow Book, the guy still is sympathetic to me, His dreams ruined again. After watching One Krab's treasure (the one with the drinking hat) I can't help but feel Squidward's hopes and dreams really did die 2. A Pal For Gary OH FUCK this episode, this is seen as the worst episode ever But it's only number 2. NO ONE COULD BE THAT STUPID Spongebob adopts a new pet... despite the warning that it doesn't like snails or snail noises. Said pet terrifies Gary, and Spongebob is too stupid to see that Gary was about to be eaten and then the new pet starts eating him. Gary chases said pet out. Instead of thanking him? Spongebob scolds Gary for chasing him off! Not funny! Spongebob becomes even more stupid when he can't recognize he was going to be fucking eaten and Gary saved him. His obliviousness to other people's well-being is what put Gary in those bad situations. Spongebob was more of a jerk than usual in this episode. He should have known that Puffy Fluffy shouldn't have been near other pets, and the seller told him so. Did he listen? No he was such a porous dick for not thanking Gary for saving his ungrateful life. He goes gets no consequences for stealing a pet, acting like an ass to Gary, being ridculoussly stupid and ungrateful. What tops this episode, anyone who knows my hate knows exactly which Episode And the number 1 worst episode is ... 1. ONE FUCKING COARSE MEAL This episode, THIS EPISODE is one of the worst things I seen in all animation. WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A GOOD EPSIODE?, WHAT WERE THEY HIGH TO THIS WOULD WORK, MOCK A SERIOUS ISSUE, USE SUCH CRUELTY EVEN ON A BAD GUY, AND MAKE THE ONE WHO DOES SAID CRULETY THE FUCKING GOOD GUY? Okay, okay unlike the other episodes I'm not telling why this makes the top, I want you the readers to see why, by watching the episode yourself. Hell I may even make another blog to show Why I hate the episode over all the others even A Pal For Gary Category:Blog posts Category:The4everreival